Rivalry
by kawaiishirochan
Summary: there is a new 3rd seat in the 10th squad, but when she takes Matsumoto's place as vice-captian, someone gets pissed. NOT HITSUXMATSU OR HITSUX0C! my first fic


Rivalry

"TAICHO!!!" Hitsugaya looked up from the paperwork he was doing to see is vice-captain running towards him her large chest bouncing up and down and long strawberry blonde hair flying back as she ran towards him. "What is it now Matsumoto?"Said Hitsugaya in an annoyed tone of voice. Matsumoto looked puzzled "aren't you excited about the new third seat were getting today?" "Not really" he replied "now please sit down and do the paperwork that you were supposed to be doing before you went off drinking with Kira and Hisagi." Rangiku was just about to whine and complain about how her taicho never let her have any fun when she heard a knock at the door. "That must be them, come in" she said.

Hitsugaya gasped as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (and that's saying something considering he has Matsumoto for a fukutaicho) walked in. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist, and also had bright sky blue eyes. She wore the standard shinigami uniform except she had a green scarf that was almost the color of Hitsugaya's eyes wrapped around her waist. "Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho she said bowing, my name is Ame Hikari I'm the new 3rd seat. She had a nice quiet, high pitched voice, "_like bells" _thought Hitsugaya. "It's nice to meet you Hikari-chan". "You can just call me Rangiku-san I'm sure you'll love it here in the 10th squad it's the best squad in all the Seireitei!"_ "She's as outgoing as ever" _thought Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto please show Ame-san to her quarters. "Hai" said Matsumoto, "this way Hikari-chan".

As Matsumoto and Hikari walked Matsumoto commented, "You know for being a noble you sure aren't very snooty." Hikari began to blush slightly. "Well, I honestly don't see what the big deal is about being nobility anyways, I mean I don't even think we should have nobles in the first place." Matusmoto laughed, don't let Kuchiki-taicho hear you talk like that, though just between us I completely agree with you." Matsumoto took out a key from her pocket. She unlocked and opened the door. "This is your room, hope you like it." Hikari took a look around the room, it was small but nicely furnished it had two bathrooms and bedrooms and included its own kitchen. "I know it must look like a dog kennel compared to your old room in a nice mansion," said Matsumoto. "No I like it very much, Arigatou, Rangiku-san." Rangiku looked puzzled "what for?" but Hikari only smiled and disappeared into another room.

Walking back to office, Matsumoto ran into the fourth seat of squad 10, Yumi Ed. He was young, tall and had short spiky black hair. He was very laid back and had an outgoing attitude, completely opposite of his captain's. "Hey Ran-chan the new third seat settled in yet?" "Yep!" said Rangiku cheerfully. "Good cuz the captain wants to speak to you." She nodded and headed towards the office.

She knocked, "you wanted to see me taicho?" "yes, come in" her captain replied. When she entered, she saw that he was reading a report. "We've been given an assignment" he said. "Apparently several members of squad 7 have disappeared in section 3600, karakura town, in the world of the living. We've been ordered to investigate." "I want you to go get third seat Ame and fourth seat Yumi," he continued, "they will be accompanying us on this mission" Matsumoto nodded and left the room.

An hour later, everyone gathered at the gate to the world of the living. Once on the other side of the gate they immediately heard the sound of hollows. "They're coming" said Hitsugaya. His subordinates nodded and drew their swords. The sky opened to reveal dozens of hollows, quickly, the group was surrounded. Matsumoto was just about to release her zanpakutou when Hikari stopped her. "Wait" she said. "I can use this as opportunity to show you the abilities of my zanpakutou." Hikari closed her eyes and concentrated her spiritual energy. "Drown, Aoi Nami." The ground beneath their feet began to shake and it cracked open to reveal a huge tidal wave heading directly towards the hollows; instantly drowning them. Hikari sheathed her sword. "I think we know what happened to those missing 7th squad members. Still, I wonder why there are so many hollows here." "It's probably cuz of that substitute shinigami that lives in this town" said Ed. Hitsugaya nodded, "your right that stupid kid lets his spiritual energy leak out all over the place." He turned and looked at Hikari. "You're abilities are quite impressive Ame-san" She bowed "Arigatou taicho, lets head back"

"I see, so you want to promote third seat Ame to the position of vice-captain?" "Hai, like I said before her abilities are remarkable, and since you promoted Hisagi-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho to the position of captain they both squads are in need of new vice-captains." Yes that true" said the soutaicho, "however I've been very displeased with the behavior of your current fukutaicho, she never shows up for work, she never comes to any of the vice-captain meetings because she's always hungover." Hitsugaya looked down he knew that the soutaicho was right. "therefore, I'm promoting Ame Hikari to vice-captian of the 10th squad and demoting Matsumoto Rangiku to 3rd seat. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to object but, thinking better about it, shut it. "I understand sir." He bowed and left. As he left the soutaicho noticed his fist clenched in anger.

To Be Continued…


End file.
